Love Child
by WWWLover
Summary: When Olivia comes home from school in tears because people were making fun of her, Shawn and Gus have to comfort her. The next day, Olivia gives payback in an unusual way. POSSIBLE OOC! Please Read and Review!


"Love Child"

Based on "Psych"

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster looked up when they heard someone come into the Psych office.

"Hey, Liv" Shawn said "How was school?"

There was no response. 13 year old Olivia Spencer totally ignored her father and walked straight to the bathroom, dropping her backpack outside the door, closing and locking the door behind her.

Shawn, confused by his daughter's strange behavior, got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom. Gus followed.

"Liv" Shawn said as he knocked on the door "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Olivia replied, sobbing "Just go away"

"How can I go away?" Shawn asked "You're upset!"

"It's easy" Olivia said "You turn around and walk back to the couch"

Shawn resisted the urge to laugh. He always wanted to laugh when Olivia started being sarcastic.

"Come on, Liv" he said "Open the door"

After a moment, the door opened. Olivia walked out of the bathroom.

"What's bugging you?" Gus asked

"My life" Olivia replied

"Your life?" Shawn said "You're thirteen! How can life be bugging you that much yet?"

"It bugs you when you're a Love Child" Olivia snapped.

Shawn's smile faded. He stared at his daughter. She looked as if she was about to cry again. Gus looked from Shawn to Olivia. This was a subject that Shawn and Olivia hadn't talked about yet, even though they had known each other for almost 3 years.

"So, that's what this is about" Shawn said "What happened? Why is this bugging you all of a sudden?"

Olivia sighed. "Someone in my school found out that I was a Love Child and told the whole 7th grade. People have been making fun of me all day"

She sat down on one of the big chairs and looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with Shawn or Gus.

"Why am I here?" Olivia said "Why did I have to be a Love Child? I just came and screwed up everyone's lives! And now, I'm a joke! My life makes people laugh!"

"You're here to make our lives better" Shawn said sitting down next to Olivia

"How?" Olivia asked "I drove Mom to jail! How is that making lives better?"

"Your mother was messed up to begin with" Shawn said "But, you made my life better. You made Henry's life better. You made Gus and Juliet's life better. Hell, you even made Lassiter's life better!"

"Yeah" Gus agreed. "It's true"

"But how?" Olivia said

"By bringing some extra happiness into our lives, bringing us someone to laugh with and be friends with" Shawn said "And by showing us that it's good to make some mistakes"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Olivia asked

"Think about it" Shawn said "I bet that people in school called you 'the mistake', right?"

"Yeah"

"You were the best mistake of my life!" Shawn said "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Gus smiled. He had never seen Shawn that sentimental before. It was kind of nice.

"You didn't act like that when I came to you 2 years ago" Olivia said "You were practically in denial for the first week and would barely talk to me. That was the most uncomfortable week of my life, by the way"

"That's only because I had just found out that I had an 11 year old daughter" Shawn said "It does come as a shock to some people"

Olivia laughed.

"Tell me about the last night that you saw Mom" Olivia said "When I came into the picture"

Shawn hesitated before he spoke. He looked at Gus, who shrugged as if to say "Why not? It won't hurt anything"

"You sure?" Shawn asked

"Yes" Olivia said "I want to know the truth. I want to know what happened"

"Well," Shawn said "We were at a big party, celebrating the end of midterms. I had had a few drinks, but not many. Just enough to make me not think straight. Your mother had had _a lot_ to drink though. She came up to me. We danced and then went upstairs. And obviously, 9 months later, it was 'Happy Birthday, Olivia!'"

"Wow" Olivia said "That sounded a lot better when you told the story than when Mom did"

"What did I say before?" Shawn said "Forget about your mother! You don't need to think about her anymore!"

"That's going to be hard" Olivia said

"I know" Shawn said "But, at least try"

"Ok" Olivia said

"Don't listen to the kids in school" Gus said "Think about it this way. You're life is way more interesting than theirs will ever be"

Olivia laughed.

"I love you, Olivia" Shawn said "Remember that, because some of those kids who are making fun of you probably come from a bad family and home life, from parents who don't really love them"

"I love you too, Dad"

Olivia leaned over and gave Shawn a hug. Shawn hugged back and kissed Olivia on the top of her head. Gus smiled even more.

Olivia smiled when she felt Shawn kiss her on the top of her head. Now that she thought about it, her life _was_ more interesting than the other kid's lives combined. And, she had a family (Yes, she considers Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, and Chief Vick family) that loved her very much.

Olivia pulled away. Shawn smiled.

"Liv, can I talk to you for a second?" Gus asked

"Sure" Olivia said, getting up from the chair and following Gus to a separate part of the Psych office, leaving Shawn totally confused as to what Gus was about to do.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"What's up, Gus?"

"I could tell that you are still not sold on that whole Love Child thing" Gus said

"How could you tell?" Olivia asked, sarcastically "Are you psychic too?"

"No" Gus said through a laugh "I know from experience"

It took Olivia a moment to realize that Gus was telling her that _he_ was a Love Child. When she figured it out, a very shocked look spread over her face and her mouth dropped open.

"You?" she said "I could see Dad being one, but you?"

"I'm 31 years old; my parents have been married for 30 years" Gus said with a smile "You do the math!"

Olivia smiled.

"Take it from me" Gus said "It's really not that bad. I mean, it's a little different in your case because your parents didn't get married and no one in my school found out. But, just think of it this way, just like I used to when I was a kid: your parents couldn't wait until they were married to have you. They wanted you here right away"

"That doesn't work in my case either" Olivia said "My mother hates me. She didn't want me. I ruined her life"

"No, you didn't" Gus said "She just doesn't appreciate you and what you could have done for her, how you could have made her life better"

"Thanks, Gus" Olivia said "I think that I am starting to understand what you and Dad are saying. Thanks for helping me"

"No problem, Olivia" Gus said "If you need to, you can come and talk to me anytime"

"Thanks Gus" Olivia said "I really appreciate it"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn smiled as he watched Olivia talk with Gus.

Olivia Elizabeth Spencer was one of the smartest, prettiest girls in Santa Barbara. She was a Love Child. She was his little girl. She was the best mistake of his life. She completed his life. She filled up the hole in his heart that was made when his parents got divorced.

He would never stop loving her.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The next day, Shawn dropped Olivia off at school.

"Now," Shawn said as Olivia handed him her bike helmet "Remember what Gus and I told you"

"I know, Dad" Olivia said "Thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for" Shawn said

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was walking up to the school when a tall, blonde haired girl stopped her. The blonde haired girl was followed by a posse of a red haired girl and a black haired girl.

Shawn was about to leave when he saw what was going on. He got off of the bike, just in case he was needed in the situation.

"Well, if it isn't the mistake" the blonde haired girl, whose name was Teresa, said

"Yeah!" the red and black haired girls, whose names were Amber and Wendy, said in unison

"Out of my way, Teresa!" Olivia said

"I don't do favors for mistakes" Teresa said

Olivia shook her head. It was now time to break out the advice Shawn and Gus had given her.

"What's wrong with me, Teresa?" Olivia said "Why am I a mistake?"

"Um…because you're a Love Child" Teresa said "Your mother and father didn't want you"

"See," Olivia said "You are partly right and partly wrong"

"How?" Amber and Wendy asked in unison again

"My mother didn't want me, that's true" Olivia said "But, my father wants me and loves me very much"

Shawn smiled. He could hear the whole conversation and was very proud of Olivia for standing up for herself.

"Teresa, isn't that your Dad over there?" Olivia asked, as she pointed to a man, who was wearing a plaid sweater vest, huge glasses, a bowtie, colored socks, and sandals. His hair was also turning gray. To put it in simpler terms, he looked like a nerd.

"Yeah! So?" Teresa said

"How old is he?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms

"55" Teresa replied "My parents were older when they got married and had me"

"You're 13, right?" Olivia asked

"Yeah! What's your point?" Teresa asked

Olivia let out a laugh.

"I'm 13 and a Love Child. My life is more interesting than yours will ever be!" she said.

She turned and pointed at Shawn, who was leaning against his bike, with his arms crossed.

"And that's _my_ Dad" Olivia continued.

"He's your _Dad_?!" exclaimed Amber and Wendy "We thought that he was your _brother_!"

"Nope. That's my Dad" Olivia said "He just turned 32. I was born when he was 18"

"Teresa! Teresa!" exclaimed a voice "Hold on a moment!"

Everyone turned around to see Teresa's father running towards them. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Honey, you forgot your rubber gloves!" he said, with a nasally voice "Those germs are everywhere!"

"Thanks, Dad" Teresa said through gritted teeth "See you at home!"

"Bye, Sugar Muffin!" Teresa's father said "Me and Momsie will be awaiting your return home with much excitement!"

Teresa's father left. After he had gotten into his car, Olivia, Amber and Wendy burst out laughing.

"Wow, Teresa" Olivia said "Have anything to say about me now?"

Teresa didn't respond. She was looking past Olivia, mouth open, as if she was scared of something or was in shock. Amber and Wendy looked like that too. Olivia was confused until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Liv!" Shawn said, coming up to the group of girls, just to freak Teresa, Amber, and Wendy out a little bit "Just wanted to remind you before you went into school that we were going to hang out at the station this afternoon"

"You're a cop, too?" Amber said

"No, I'm a psychic detective" Shawn said with a smile. He could tell that he had the girls' love struck…or something like that.

"Teresa, Amber, Wendy" Olivia said "I would like you to meet my father. Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer for the Santa Barbara Police Department"

Teresa, Amber and Wendy were silent. They just stared at Shawn.

"Well, this is awkward" Shawn said "Liv, I have to go. See you this afternoon"

"Bye Dad!" Olivia said as Shawn walked back to his bike, knowing that he had just come up to her to freak Teresa, Amber, and Wendy out.

Teresa, Amber, and Wendy watched as Shawn rode off.

"He's so hot!" Teresa said

"He's a hot psychic detective!" Amber said

"He's a hot psychic detective who rides a motorcycle!" Wendy said

Olivia was staring at Teresa, Amber and Wendy as if they had three heads.

"Yeah, well this is really awkward" Olivia said as she walked past Teresa, Amber, and Wendy "Well, you can come into the school after you pick your mouths up off of the ground and wipe up the puddles of drool at your feet!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The minute Olivia stepped into the school her phone started buzzing. It was a text message from Shawn.

"Can I call you 'Sugar Muffin'?" the message said

Olivia smiled and typed back a reply.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn was parked in an old parking lot waiting for a reply from Olivia. He laughed out loud when he finally got the message.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!" the message read.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was just about to go to class when her phone buzzed again.

"It was worth a try" the message from Shawn said.

Olivia smiled and closed her phone.

"Now that I think about it," Olivia said to herself "Being a Love Child is great!"

The End!!!

2008

* * *

**_Hope that you liked it. As I said before, just a story that I felt should be written, because I know that if I were a Love Child, I would want to talk about it._**

**_I apoligize if there was OOC. I tried not to, but I might have. Of course that's for you to decide! LOL!!_**

**_The next story is the wedding! I can't wait to start writing it! I have some really good ideas! laughs evily_**

**_Please Read and Review! _**


End file.
